The Pharaoh's Lost Love
by S. Jackson
Summary: A girl comes into Yami's life who he thinks he knows...but from the past. Little does he know that she is more to him than he ever thought. YamixOC  No Yugi...sorry!  Please R
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

The girl walked into the classroom, same time, everyday. She'd just recently transferred to Domino High and she'd caught the attention of almost every senior. She'd rejected so many, some in a polite way, others…well not so much. Let's just say their "family jewels" hurt for a really long time. She'd immediately caught the attention of someone in particular, Yami Yugi.

She was very pretty.

This girl always seemed to look innocent, yet the toughness in her eyes and the hardness of her expressions made her seem like she was anything but.

Her hair was straight, strawberry blonde, pulled up half way where the half was a bun with a clip of a rose.

Her eyes the greenest of green and her skin was gently kissed by the sun.

She was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful.

The girl took her normal seat by the window flipping her hair letting the sun catch her face.

So many times Yami had wanted to just get up and talk to her, she'd been here for two weeks and he hadn't been able to muster up anything but a smile.

He'd never felt this connected to someone before. Never this nervous around anyone ever. Normally he could read anyone like he could during a duel, but his emotions outside a duel were completely different and that bothered him.

Every time he would try to go talk to her, however, a guy would come out of no where and try to ask her out. Even the puny, nerdy ones attempted to charm her but she politely declined. Who was she waiting for? Was she even waiting for someone? Either way it kind of made him wonder. Was he the one she was looking for? And every time that thought would come creeping in he'd hurriedly shoo it away. He really didn't want to get his hopes up. For all he knew she didn't even know his name. Although…she did smile at him…

"Ahhh lunch! The best subject of the day!" Joey sighed leaning back feeling the sun.

"Yeah it's the only one you're not failing!" Tea replied.

Joey gave her a hard look as he began to chow down on his food.

Yami laughed and soon the new girl, Shiaree, appeared into his view.

He cleared his throat and ducked his head hoping he wouldn't see her.

She was an incredibly distracting person. Not by her features but just…her in general.

"Hey! You guys want to go to the club tonight?" Tea asked.

Everyone blinked. "That was incredibly random Tea…" Joey answered as Tea rolled her eyes holding up a light blue flyer with the words _The Blue Lounge _written in the center, with an address and age limit. The usual stuff.

"Aren't clubs usually for older adults?" Tristan asked.

Tea shrugged looking at the flyer. "I think you're allowed in at eighteen. We're all eighteen."

Serenity blushed. The new club down the street, _The Blue Lounge,_ was owned by none other than Seto Kaiba himself, Serenity's boyfriend.

Joey gave Serenity a look.

"Don't even think about it."

Serenity's head hung low as she nodded. She gets in anyway so better to act like she was bummed than to actually voice what the truth was.

"I'd love to go. Maybe pick up some girls…" Tristan poked Joey with his elbow and Joey replied with a grin.

Tea rolled her eyes and Yami laughed sneaking a peak out of the corner of his eye. There was a guy sitting with Shiaree, very attractive. Yami forced himself to move his attention back to his friends.

"We'll all meet at Joey's apartment, since his house is closer." Tea stated.

With a nod everyone stood from the lunch table and walked to their next class as Yami turned his head to look back for the new girl. She was still smiling, however, now she was…blushing. This made Yami's stomach drop.

He had no idea why he was so attached to her. She'd only just gotten to the school. What in the hell was wrong with him?

Yami took a deep breath as he sat on one of the ever lasting steps that echoed through the chambers of his mind.

_Get a hold of yourself! _He growled putting a hand to his head. He never liked feeling vulnerable. Not in a duel, but especially not with his emotions. He'd never felt this way before with anyone. And against all popular belief he did not have feelings for Tea. That was all Yugi's doing.

Yami grew restless and he paced.

So many questions swirled through his head making it hard for him to even think about anything else.

He sat on the step in defeat. The "gang" had talked about going to a club tonight. Maybe that would get his mind off of things...


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Shiaree flicked her mascara wand over her eyelashes as she moved her lips to her Ipod speakers right next to her.

After all the guys she'd gone through in the last two weeks she'd finally taken one up on an offer to go to the new nightclub, _The Blue Lounge. _Why not any other of the guys before him? They were all as cute, some better than others, but she wasn't doing anything tonight and he was the quickest one to get to her that day and he had a nice personality. So why not?

She twisted her wand back into the mascara tube and now began to fumble with her hair.

Bobby pin there. Bobby pin here. Hairspray this. Hairspray that.

Her hair looked fantastic, her makeup made her look sexy, and now to her dress.

She quickly pulled out a strapless, tight, cocktail dress that was ruffled from top to bottom with a pair of burgundy pumps with the thinnest heel.

She turned to the mirror and smiled. For a tough girl she cleaned up pretty nice.

And for the finishing touch, she took out her blessed burgundy cross and clipped it around her neck.

The door bell rang making her jump. Shiaree fluffed up her hair making sure it looked perfect, then grabbed her clutch, and headed for the door.

She opened the door to a brunette with loose, bleached jeans at his hips. He wore a black shirt with silver artwork all around it with hot, sexy black boots to complete his outfit.

He smiled. "You look beautiful."

She returned the smile. "Thanks. You look handsome."

He laughed as she turned to lock her door. He quickly glanced at her ass in the dress making his fantasies swirl.

As soon as she turned she turned right back again. "Ready?"

He blinked. "Sure." He smiled nervously as he walked her to his pickup by the street.

Liam opened the door for her and then went around to the drier's side and started the car.

Yami fixed his hair as he stared through the door knocker belonging to the Wheeler household.

With a growl he stood straight. That was the tenth time he'd fixed his hair that night. It. Looked. Fine.

He was just overall fidgety tonight which pissed him off. Trying to control himself like this made him feel so tired.

Tea opened the door in a strapless pink too-too dress and smiled at Yami.

He too smiled at her, but out of politeness. He knew she wanted him to comment on her outfit, but he wasn't going for it.

"We ready?" He called to everyone in the house.

They all stood and walked out the door as he saw Serenity sneak down the hall. She looked back nervously at him and he winked at her.

He knew she was going to the club for her boyfriend, Seto Kaiba so it didn't bother him like it did her brother.

She smiled widely back at him and hurriedly rushed to her room.

Yami kept his smile on his face as he bounced down the stairs with Joey, Tristan, and Tea in toe.

The club was about 6 blocks away but no one cared. It was a nice autumn evening and they laughed and talked on their way. It was going to be a good night.

The loud techno music could be heard almost a block away. Seto Kaiba really knew how to make it a party.

Even the building seemed to vibrate as Liam pulled into the parking lot close to the entrance. He helped her out of the car and took her arm politely as they walked through the door, showing their IDs to a large, tough bouncer. He marked their hands with an invisible ink that glowed in the dark of the nightclub.

The place looked normal. It looked just like a wooden shack but as soon as you stepped inside your expectations of it being a dump were quickly erased.

The entrance was on the top floor with large, crystal, spiral staircases leading to the very large dance floor that was littered with people dancing to the bouncing techno.

Sitting areas were all around the top floor with U shaped couches and tables with softly lit candles.

To the right of the entrance was a very large bar with an aquarium around the top and bottom housing many exotic fish. As Shiaree stared at the fish, the color of the water changed, fiber optically.

This place was insane. Lights flashing every where, in every color. Adrenaline was rushing through her as she grabbed Liam and they rushed down the stairs to the dance floor. She put her back to him and he put his hands on her hips and they swayed to the music.

The gang too soon entered the club, their jaws dropped. Kaiba sure knew how to flaunt his money.

They walked down the stairs as a song was just about to end.

"Ah we readay to partay?" The DJ said through his microphone.

The entire club exploded in response which made the DJ pump up the music so you could barely hear yourself think.

Joey and Tristan easily found hot girls to dance with and Yami got stuck with Tea. He didn't mind actually dancing with Tea because she mostly danced to the music herself.

Suddenly he caught sight of Shiaree as her date was grinding on her. They were both deep in the music. Yami wanted to dance with her, but he knew he couldn't because she was with someone else. Oddly, he felt left out. Why Liam? Why not him? Did she even know he existed?

He looked down as he began to slow his dancing. Thankfully the song ended and he saw Shiaree smile as Liam took her by the hand and led her back up the spiral staircase.

"Hey. You ok?" Tea asked as she took his hand. He looked at her hand in his sharply.

"I'm fine." He slowly took his hand away as he walked up the stairs and went to the bar.

"What can I get ya?" The bartender asked as she leaned down her V-neck exposing a little more of her chest than Yami cared to see.

"Um. A cosmopolitan cocktail please."

"You got it handsome."

He sighed leaning his elbow on the table pushing his fist into his cheek.

Maybe some alcohol would get his mind off Shiaree.

He swallowed hard as the drink slid down his throat. Man that vodka was strong.

Yami drank the rest in one, big, gulp and slammed the drink on the table.

Now he knew why people became alcoholics. It really seemed to help get rid of the things people don't want to really think about.

As he moved his glass through his fingers he saw Kaiba with Serenity behind him their hands laced. She smiled waving at Yami and he gave her a weak smile in reply.

He was about to order another one when he saw Shiaree sit next to him out of the corner of his eye.

"Gimme a Cherry Blossom cocktail." She replied softly as she sniffed rubbing her face.

The bartender nodded as she turned her back to the girl and her attention on Yami.

"Another one sweetheart?"

Yami blinked at her and nodded. "Please."

He rubbed his hands together clearly bothered by Shiaree's presence.

"Are you all right?" He asked. Suddenly a blush fell upon his cheeks. He'd finally talked to her. And at the worst possible time.

"Do I look ok? Honestly do I?" She spat back in his face. Yami leaned back trying to get out of her space.

She sighed turning back around and softly sipped her cocktail.

Shiaree turned her head to him closing her eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you like that."

Yami too sipped his drink keeping his gaze forward. "No, it's totally fine."

She gulped down the rest of her drink and slammed the glass on the table. "My date wanted to go to second base which I am not fond of."

Yami turned and listened to her. She needed to vent. He was here so why not allow opportunity to strike?

"I mean, God. Everyone I've met so far since I've moved here wants to just get inside my pants. Even the nerdy ones wanted some action! Really? Is that all I'm good for?" She answered angrily.

Yami shook his head unsure of how to reply.

Shiaree looked him in the eye as she rolled her head with a smile. "Wow I'm talking to a complete stranger about my problems. Alcohol makes you do some crazy things." Her eyes widened. "Wait. You're in my class aren't you?"

"I am." He replied.

She sighed. "Wow I am pathetic."

"Don't worry." Yami smiled.

She turned her gaze back to him with a smile. "You wanna dance?"

Yami blinked taken aback. "I…well."

"It's fine if you don't." She replied her smile fading.

Suddenly Yami held out his hand to her. She put her hand in his and he pulled her down the spiral stairs. As soon as he'd seen that smile he never wanted to see it fade away like that again. He knew this was his only opportunity to be with this girl and he wasn't going to mess it up by being shy.

They entered the dance floor and looked each other in the eyes and for the longest moment nothing seemed to move. Time seemed to stop. It was only them. Together. Here. Now.

Yami put her to his back and wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his head in her neck. She swayed with him as she lifted her arms up and wrapped them around his neck. Suddenly the beat of the music began to shroud them in a blurry mist, dancing romantically and passionately making them both forget their problems. As the song was about to end Shiaree turned to look at Yami and he looked at her.

Almost in the blink of an eye he cupped her chin and brought her lips to his softly. He didn't want to hide his feelings for her anymore. He just wanted to be near her. He _needed_ to be near her.

Suddenly she broke away and turned from him and with no words exchanged; she simply went up the stairs and out the door of the club.

_Well that's Chapter 2! Hope you guys enjoyed it!_

_Please review! They're appreciated!_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Shiaree felt sick to her stomach. Partially because of the alcohol, but also because _he _was all she could think about as soon as the song ended, the kiss ended, the passion ended, that brought her back to reality.

_That guy….that guy…THAT GUY! _She buried her face in her pillow as she slammed onto her bed later that night.

Why didn't she know his name? Was she really that pathetic? She felt so dirty…never had she kissed a guy before without knowing his name first.

Shiaree groaned in embarrassment. She really did kiss a complete stranger. Even when she was with Liam the kiss didn't feel as real.

Sure they went back out to his truck and made out for a couple of minutes but it didn't feel as special as the kiss she shared with that guy on the dance floor.

Liam's kiss was rough and horny. This guys' was…smooth…sweet. Almost like he'd kissed his true lover.

Shiaree flipped the pillow aside and stared at the ceiling. The way Liam held her was out of pure need to get "that one thing".

She wasn't stupid.

As soon as his hand went to a place it shouldn't have she instantly slammed her fist to his family jewels and got out of the car.

But with this _guy…_

He held her out of the need to be with her. To just hold her and never let go. She didn't feel threatened, nervous, or any red alerts as she was in _his _arms. Maybe _he _was what she was looking for this whole time.

Shiaree soon realized that she…was in love with this mystery man.

Yami himself was on cloud nine. Finally he'd gotten enough courage to get the girl that'd been haunting him for about a month.

Unfortunately, reality hit him. Maybe it only seemed to be a fling in her eyes, nothing really special.

Trying to put himself in denial was a bad idea because she had already stolen his heart. He'd wait for as long as it took for her to realize that herself.

He too sat on his bed staring at the ceiling and closed his eyes with an aggravated growl, rubbing his forehead. That look in her eyes…was nothing he'd ever seen before. He knew it was _something_ but he didn't know what. She haunted him, she had imprinted on his heart, she was controlling him and it was driving him nuts.

He slammed his fist on the mattress. Why couldn't he just tell her how much she meant to him? When he held her on the dance floor like that something was triggered inside him. He wanted to protect her. He wanted to be with her. He wanted, no, he _needed _to love her. Something deep inside him told him he needed her, he didn't know what but that was good enough for him.

Yami rolled on his side, his teeth clenched. It was going to be a very long night.

Going to a club on a school night wasn't such a good idea. And having to deal with a hangover too…well today just sucked.

Shiaree blew a sigh of relief as she shut her locker putting her forehead to the cool metal. Thank God the day was over now she could just chill. Standing there with her forehead against the cool metal was kind of relaxing. She began to drift when she heard someone next to her clear their throat.

She jumped at attention and turned to see _his _face.

Yami backed away slightly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you."

For the first time in a long time Shiaree blushed, forgetting her extreme tiredness, for the pleasure of looking in his eyes.

"No, you're fine." She managed to smile as she leaned against her locker.

Yami swallowed nervously. "I don't think I introduced myself the night we met. I'm Yami."

Shiaree smirked holding out her hand. "Shiaree. Nice to put a name to a kiss."

Yami blinked looking away. "I'm sorry that was unnecessary of me to do that."

Shiaree shrugged. "A lot of things were unnecessary last night, but that kiss was not one of them."

Yami smiled as awkward silence crept around them. Shiaree coughed uneasily and as she slung her back pack over her shoulder.

"Well I should be going."

Yami nodded as he turned to let her go.

Disappointment filled her heart as she walked away.

No. He couldn't let her get away again. Not when he was so close. He may never get an opportunity like this again.

"Shiaree?" He called after her. She spun quickly in response, her heart racing. Yami had to hold back a sigh of awe, for she was so beautiful.

"I was wondering if…if you liked the Opera."

Shiaree smiled widely walking back to him. "I love the Opera."

Yami blinked. "I have two tickets to one Friday night. Would you like to come with me?" He was surprised at how well that all came out of his mouth. He thought he'd stutter through the whole thing making him look like an idiot.

"I would absolutely love to."

He smiled in reply making Shiaree's heart melt. "Really?"

Shiaree laughed. "Really."

Yami nodded happily. "I'll let you know more this week."

Shiaree shrugged her smile never leaving as she wrote on a piece of paper on the floor which made Yami laugh.

"Don't waste." She scribbled on the paper. "Here. It's my phone number and address. Whatever the plans are. Or if you just want to call me that's fine too." She blushed. Well that was a stupid thing to say.

Yami took the paper and held it with great care, like it was something that could be easily harmed.

"Call me, text me, whatever." Shiaree replied.

Yami nodded as he couldn't stop looking at the paper.

Shiaree rolled her eyes with a sigh. He was weird but he…Yami…was down right adorable.

As he looked back into her eyes she blushed. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

He nodded with a warm smile. "You will."

She waved him off as she turned and walked to her car, squealing with joy that he finally asked her out and that she FINALLY knew his name!


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

The past two days had gone by in a blur that Shiaree never expected, but she didn't mind one bit. This was the moment she needed to finally move on from all those days ago. She blinked and smacked her head. No. _He _was not going to ruin this night for her. No way in hell.

The warm, soothing shower washed away her ailments and made her feel very relaxed. She just stood under the water as it rained down on her, her relaxation deepening.

Suddenly she began to drift and quickly turned off the water wrapping her body in a warm towel. She stepped out of the tub and slid on her under garments and wiped the steam from the mirrors. She smiled at herself and pulled out her hair dryer and curling iron and plugged them in. She began to softly hum a tune as she turned on her Ipod speakers and shuffled the music dancing to it in only her bra and underwear.

The good thing about living alone was that no one would bother you when you were acting like a goof.

Shiaree smiled as she sang louder with the music and turned on her hair dryer gliding it around her hair.

The shower really helped her forget her problems; nothing could ruin her night now. She was so happy to be moving on and whom better than this new man?

Her smile widened as she thought of Yami and how excited she was to go to the musical with him.

She was even more excited when she told him they were going to _The Phantom of the Opera, _her favorite musical of all time.

Shiaree had done her fair share of jumping for joy but now she felt even giddier as the musical came up on her Ipod.

She turned and smiled at herself in the mirror. Tonight was going to be the best date ever.

Yami concentrated on his hair as he put in handfuls of gel and hairspray. Everyone thought guys didn't take care of their hair, Yami was the complete opposite.

He patted his hair until it was the right shape, which was about twenty times.

Finally he forcefully pulled his arms down and turned to his outfit scratching his ear.

He was very excited for tonight. It had been the longest time since he'd been out with a girl. The last time he was, was incredibly awkward and unwelcome because it was with Tea who wanted to be more than he planned to offer. She didn't want sex at the time she just wanted him, but he didn't want her that way. Tea was too…wimpy, clingy, and overly dramatic. Shiaree…she was strong, kind, and unbelievably beautiful. He wanted to save himself for this, this one moment with someone he knew he could actually get a chance to have true feelings for.

Love, he wasn't sure about yet and he sure as hell didn't want to get his hopes up.

But tonight, he was going to enjoy himself no matter what.

Yami smirked to himself as he pulled on his tight leather trousers that clung to his hips and accentuated his legs.

He then pulled on a form fitting cotton black long sleeve shirt and rolled up the sleeves to his elbows.

Yami's smirk widened as his Ipod too began to play the musical for tonight. Getting these tickets was an absolute flook, but being the King of Games really had its perks. He just simply went into the Opera ticket office and bought two box seats for tonight's show, no questions asked. They were even discounted because the ticket woman's son was a fan of his.

Yami then tucked his shirt in and wrapped a sequined black belt around his waist. Pulling on his heavy boots, he tapped his toe to the famous _Overture _and turned up the volume. That overture was meant to be played loud.

Finally to finish his outfit he pulled on a slim tie with difficulty. After four tries though, he got it successfully around his neck and unbuttoned at least the top button so he wouldn't look like a stick in the mud.

He put his hands on his hips and smiled. The emerald green tie was a nice touch. Not just because the green popped out against the black, but because it was the color of Shiaree's eyes.

Shiaree hurried down the hall as the doorbell rang. She'd gotten ready an hour early, but had time to catch up on her shows she'd missed the last week.

"Coming!" She shouted as she stepped in front of the door and opened it.

Her jaw about dropped.

There stood her date. And oh God was he yummy!

She could feel a blush develop across her cheeks as she smiled nervously.

"Good evening Shiaree. These are for you." He smiled as he handed her a bouquet of red, fully bloomed, roses with babies breath.

She gasped as she took them in her hands. "Oh Yami, they're beautiful! Please come in and let me put these in a vase."

Yami smiled as she allowed him inside her apartment that had a living room on the right with a small couch, medium sized TV, a high ceiling with a nice fan, and a large glass door that showed a balcony that looked out among the streets. Straight were two rooms one on the left and one on the right and in the middle was the bathroom/laundry room. And to the left was a tiny kitchen with the usual kitchen accessories and a large window to the outside.

"This is a beautiful apartment."

Shiaree smiled as she snipped the stems of her flowers and filled the vase with water. "Thank you Yami. It is quite cozy when it rains."

"You like the rain?" He asked as he leaned against the wall staring at her. She looked absolutely beautiful in her purple satin, halter, V-neck, dress that had a long bow in the back accompanied by purple heels. Her hair was curled into tight ringlets that made her look even more beautiful.

She turned to look at him and her heart almost stopped. He was staring at her as she was staring at him.

Shiaree nodded slowly in reply, his good looks distracting her. "I've always loved the rain. It makes me happy for some reason."

He smiled his heart stopping smile as he took a rose from her and the scissors and snipped the rose so the whole stem fell off.

"Go get some bobby pins." He smiled. She looked at him quizzically but he replied with a soft nod. "Trust me."

She nodded as she went to her bathroom and took out four bobby pins and returned to Yami.

"Turn around." He whispered.

She did so and handed him the bobby pins.

Three minutes later he had pinned the rose in the back of her hair holding the hair from her face.

"There. Now your hair won't be in your face." He smiled warmly. "So I can see your eyes."

Her heart fluttered as she looked at it from her makeup mirrors point of view.

"Where'd you ever learn to do that?"

He shrugged. "It just came to me."

She smiled. "Thank you it looks beautiful."

He bowed slightly. "You're very welcome."

Shiaree gasped as she looked at his tie. "Your tie is very pretty."

"It's the color of your eyes." Yami smirked.

Shiaree blushed deeply. That was her outfit idea too.

"So is my dress…well not for my eyes…but for yours." She replied bashfully.

"It's a very striking color on you."

Ohhh this boy was her dream. Mr. Romantic…yum.

She again blushed for the fortieth time that night. "Should we go?"

Yami looked to his watch and nodded quickly.

Shiaree turned and grabbed her coat, which Yami helped her put on, and her clutch purse.

With that she grabbed her keys and locked the door.

Yami never expected Shiaree to look that marvelous. She literally took his breath away as soon as she opened the door.

Her smile was enough to melt his heart and make him cry for she was that heartbreakingly beautiful.

He looked at her now as she looked up at the twilight sky.

"It's such a nice night out." She smiled as he held out his arm for her. She took it and he helped her down the stairs and around the corner to his car.

Yami felt her stop as they got to his car.

"What is it?" He asked.

Her jaw dropped and he laughed.

"Your car is…is…" She stammered.

"Sexy?" He replied with a grin.

Shiaree nodded staring at the car. His grin widened as he led her to the passenger side of his 2010 jet black Mustang GT.

He opened the door for her and softly took her hand to help her in. She was shaking out of nervousness.

"You really like this car don't you?" He smirked as he eased her in.

She nodded quickly. "Ya huh…"

He smiled as he hurried to the driver's side and started the car with a purring _vroom. _

She shivered with a smile.

"It comes with the perks of being the King of Games."

Her eyes widened and she turned to him. "_You're _the King of Games?"

He nodded as he turned the corner.

"I never knew that. That must be a very huge honor."

He nodded. "It is. I also get money from it too." He smirked.

Shiaree blushed with a smile. "Spoiled brat."

His smirk widened as she laughed. He'd never been able to just _laugh_ with someone before. Either the conversation had to be about relationships, his past, his present, or whatever else. Never before had he had the chance to be normal.

Yami turned his head to her. "Tell me about you, my dear."

Shiaree froze. Her stomach fell. She wasn't ready to start talking about this yet…oh God not yet…not again.

Suddenly she felt his hand on her arm. "Shiaree?"

Shiaree turned her head sharply.

"Are you ok?"

She nodded quickly. "That question always catches me off guard."

"You don't have to answer it if you don't want to." Yami answered his beautiful purple eyes pouring into hers.

He was almost…hypnotic. If it wasn't for the fact that they were driving, she'd love the opportunity to get fully lost in those eyes.

"If you don't mind…"

He squeezed her arm with another one of his warm smiles. "I don't mind at all."

"Well I don't want to seem like a total creep."

He shook his head as he pulled into a parking spot. "Well not a _total _creep." That made her smile.

Yami stopped the car and got out. Shiaree attempted to open the door but he halted her.

"Allow me." He opened the door and held out his hand.

Shiaree blushed again for the eightieth time that night as she took his hand. It was just like the night they met.

"Thank you." She replied grabbing her clutch and coat.

Yami held out his arm. "Of course."

She took it and they walked to the skywalk into the theatre.

He held her close to him as they walked to the nearest usher. She was an old, short lady with pure white hair.

"Tickets." She squeaked.

Yami handed them to her from his back pocket and she scanned them.

"You're downstairs, deary." She gave them a sweet smile and he bowed to her with Shiaree at his arm.

They got the occasional looks but especially whispers as they walked to the box seats of the theatre.

Mostly Yami just smiled at them and kept walking.

"How can you stand it?" Shiaree whispered.

"Hmm?" He leaned closer to her. "Oh the fame?" He shrugged. "It doesn't really bother me. Does it bother you?"

She blinked shaking her head quickly. "Oh no of course not! I kind of like it." Shiaree smirked as she held herself tighter to his side.

He chuckled as they came to their seats.

Yami helped her take her coat and set it in the chair next to him.

Shiaree sat down gracefully and started to read her program.

Yami tilted his head looking at her. He could just stare at her for hours and just admire her beauty.

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye with a smirk then turned back to the program.

"You're staring…your majesty."

He blushed and blinked taken aback.

She giggled as she flipped the page of her program.

Yami too laughed settling into his seat. He'd never met anyone as extraordinary as her.

His phone vibrated and he took it out to see what was up. It was a text from Tea.

_Hey there. Movie 2nite?_

He rolled his eyes and sent her a text back.

_Can't. At the Opera. Talk to you later._

She replied in less than a minute.

_Oh. W/ who?_

He smiled as he typed…

_Shiaree Taoshi _

She didn't reply back which made him grateful.

He scooted to the left a little more so he was closer to Shiaree even though the arms of the chair blocked him from fully holding her.

She leaned her head and whispered as the lights dimmed. "Who was that?"

He whispered back into her ear. "Tea."

Shiaree gagged slightly and he laughed as he put his arm around her shoulders and the Opera began.

Shiaree dabbed her eyes and sniffed as they shuffled out of the theatre. "Oh God that ending always gets to me!"

Yami smiled as he put his finger up. "Wait here."

She tilted her head slightly as he backed away. "Just wait."

Shiaree folder her arms across her chest and tapped her toe.

Three minutes later Yami returned with a small brown bag and handed it to her.

She opened the bag and her heart melted.

"Oh Yami." She put her hand to her heart as she pulled out a gold necklace with a jeweled rose dangling from it.

He took the necklace from her and turned her around clasping it for her.

Yami put his head to her shoulder and smiled. "Beautiful."

Shiaree hugged him. "Thank you. It's so beautiful."  
Yami blushed his heart fluttering, hugging her back. "You're welcome."

Shiaree broke from him sooner than he liked and fumbled with her coat.

He helped her pull it over her shoulders and pulled her hair out.

She blushed and took his arm as they left the theatre.

"I had a really great time." Shiaree smiled as she unlocked the door, flicked the switch, and looked inside to make things were ok.

"I did as well." Yami smiled as he held the necklace in his palm.

Shiaree blushed as he looked in her eyes.

She was caught by them. Those eyes that burned…but in a good way.

She couldn't control herself as she walked closer to him and he to her.

Suddenly her hands were at his torso wrapping themselves around his neck.

Their heads leaned in. Their lips almost touched. Shiaree could feel the heat coming from his lips.

"Yami. I can't." Shiaree pulled away and turned her back to him.

He turned his head away closing his eyes. "Shiaree I'm sorry."

"No I'm sorry." She turned back to him her eyes were red. "I just…I don't want to be hurt again."

His boots clopped as he put his hands on her arms.

"I won't hurt you. I'd never do that."

She nodded as she put her hands on his arms too. "I know that. God I know that…but the last time…" She turned her head away.

He put his finger to her chin and tilted her head to look at him.

"Come on. Let's talk inside."

She nodded as he walked her into her home and sat her on the couch.

"Talk to me."

Shiaree turned her head, her mouth opened, but nothing came out.

He squeezed her hands. "You can trust me."

He knew those feelings for him were in there. In her heart, deep down. He knew she wanted to love him. He could see it in her eyes.

She closed her eyes. "I don't want to hide anything from you anymore."

"Then don't."

She then looked him square in the eye and began.

"It was two years ago. I was deeply in love with this man who was about four years older than I was at the time. I was sixteen, he was twenty."

"We were so in love but my parents thought he was too old for me. I didn't want to hear another word. I only wanted him…and he only wanted me. Or so I thought."

"We were so naïve that we ran away from everything we'd ever known to a motel and tried to figure out the rest of our lives together."

Shiaree turned her head closing her eyes letting a lone tear fall down her cheek. Yami cupped her cheek and wiped the tear away.

She turned back to him and continued. "I had left just to get some groceries…the door was unlocked. I walked in and he was gone. Everything was gone. Even all the money I'd given him for our lives together. He also left a note… I can remember it plain as day."

Shiaree looked far off into the distance like the memory was written on the wall.

"Thanks for giving me what I really needed. You should have listened to your parents because you were only as good to me as a leash is to a dog."

Yami's teeth clenched. How dare anyone do that to her.

Shiaree then began to cry. "He had left me with no where to go, no where to turn." She then broke down hiding her face. "He left me for my sister!"

Yami couldn't stand it anymore. He took her in his arms and cradled her against his chest.

"Let it out. It's ok. I'm here. I'm here."

And she did. They sat like that for about five minutes until she calmed down to small hiccups trying to regain her breath. Yami smiled as he wiped her face.

"Better?"

She nodded as he smiled. "I'm glad you told me. I know it wasn't an easy thing to do."

Shiaree smiled. "I'm glad I got it off my chest."

"So how did you end up here?"

"My parents thought that I should really live my life on my own. It wasn't going to do any good for them to just leave me with them after all that had happened. And it really did help."

"So how do you afford this apartment?"

"Oh my parents are loaded too. They paid for my apartment and schooling. They give me about $500 a month to save for things I'd like. Like this dress." She smiled.

That same thing that was triggered at the club that night was triggered here too. This moment. Now.

He cupped her chin quickly and she blinked at him.

"Your smile. It has an affect on me. I can't shake it. It's so beautiful that I never want to see it disappear again."

"It never will." Shiaree said as she widened her smile.

Yami too smiled and softly brought her lips to his.

The kiss was different than that night in the club though…this kiss seemed warmer, more passionate.

Shiaree scooted into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

Yami framed her face as he too deepened the kiss pulling her back every once in a while for air, their lips smacking in release.

She softly moaned as the kiss got hotter and he slowly pulled her lips from his with a soft smack.

They looked in each other's eyes for the longest time, enjoying the moment with one another.

Shiaree put her hand to his cheek, he to hers.

"Shiaree."

"Yami."

Their foreheads touched and then they spoke in unison, "I love you."

They laughed and connected their lips again, drowning in their own personal heaven.

_Ta da! Chapter 4! I hope you enjoyed it! _

_PLEASE, PLEASE leave a review! That'd be greatly appreciated!_


	5. Chapter 5

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OR WILL EVER OWN YU-GI-OH! OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!_

**CHAPTER 5**

"Are you sure you can't tell me the surprise?"

"Well it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now would it?"

Shiaree smiled. "No I guess not, but you know how much I hate surprises."

"Wait and see."

Shiaree groaned as Yami smiled warmly as he twiddled with the rose necklace he had gotten her the night they went to _The Phantom of the Opera_. Yami couldn't believe it was already nine months that they had been together, it had felt like…years.

Shiaree smiled as she tapped his chest. "I have to get to class."

She turned to leave but he grabbed her wrist and slammed her lips to his.

They unlocked with a soft smack. Shiaree licked her lips. "Think you could leave without saying goodbye?" Yami smirked.

"I could always skip class…"

Yami shook his head as he turned her around and pushed her down the hall.

"No. Your grades will not falter because of me."

"You suck for having open campus first hour."

Yami smiled. "I love you too."

Shiaree smiled as she leaned her head up and kissed his cheek.

Yami blushed. That was his favorite kiss of hers. It was so innocent and made him absolutely cherish her even more.

Shiaree winked at him as she entered the door to her classroom.

Yami's heart swelled. How could he have ever been so lucky to get the girl of his dreams?

He was too far in a daze for he accidentally slammed into someone.

"Geez! Still in a daze there loverboy?"

Yami lifted his head and smiled as he saw his two best friends, Joey and Tristan.  
"Up for a gas station run? I am thoroughly parched." Joey asked as he gently stroked his throat.

"Joey man I didn't know you even knew the word parched." Tristan replied as he looked at his friend in disbelief.

"Of course I do! I'm expanding my vocabulary!" Joey stated triumphantly.

Tristan sighed and Yami smiled at Joey trying to keep his spirits up.

The boys then proceeded to go to Joey's car when they heard someone pipe behind them.

"Hey guys! Wait up!"

"Oh…hi Tea."

Tea smiled. "You guys going somewhere?"

"Gas station." Tristan replied. "But I thought you had class."

"Well I do but I can always skip."

The guys looked at each other uncertain.

"It's alright Tea. I don't want you getting in trouble." Yami replied.

Tea looked at him with a soft smile.

"Oh ok. That's fine." She turned to go down the hall.

The boys shrugged and went out the doors to Joey's car.

_Assholes. _Tea thought to herself. _Stupid assholes… they don't want me around because I'm "annoying" but they sure as hell will have The Pharaoh's new girl toy. _

Tea gritted her teeth as she opened the door and went to the teacher with a pass.

The teacher took it and Tea went out the door and waited.

Shiaree took the pass as her teacher continued to lecture on Hinduism and its many gods and goddesses.

Shiaree looked at the pass with confusion as she picked up her bags and headed for the door.

As Shiaree descended the stairs someone grabbed her and slammed her against the wall.

"What the hell?"

"Shut up bitch."

Shiaree opened her eyes to see Tea Gardner staring at her. Her eyes were full of hatred and malice. Shiaree had never seen something so possessive in anyone before.

Tea slammed her harder against the wall.

"Yami is mine. You don't deserve him! You NEVER have! I've been through everything with him! We were best friends until you came along! He barely even talks to me anymore!"

Shiaree shoved Tea from her and slammed her against the wall."Well that's not any of my problem. It seems like you have some personal issues that you need to figure out."

Tea grunted as she punched Shiaree in the stomach.

Shiaree doubled over and Tea kept kicking.

"He's mine!" She screamed.

"You're obsessive!" Shiaree shouted back as she turned and roundhouse kicked Tea in the side.

Tea tried to swing punches but Shiaree dodged each one with ease.

Shiaree smiled as she watch Tea try "so hard" but ended up getting no where.

"You seriously pulled me out of class for something as petty as this? You need some serious help Tea."

Shiaree laughed but suddenly Tea wrapped her hand around Shiaree's throat and began to squeeze.

Shiaree dug her nails into Tea's arm but she wouldn't let go. She coughed trying to gain more air.

"Not so tough now are you?"

Shiaree tried to lift up her legs but couldn't. Her whole body was numb.

"Tea!" She heard someone scream. Her vision was going blurry, so she couldn't see who it was, but she knew enough.

Tea dropped Shiaree and she put her hands to her throat coughing violently.

"Oh thank goodness you're here! She was trying to beat me up! You really should control your girlfriend!" Tea sobbed to Yami.

Yami effortlessly threw her aside and went straight to Shiaree.

"Are you all right?"

Shiaree continued to cough violently as she glared at Tea.

"You really should have let me skip class."

Yami smiled inwardly to himself but kept his expression serious.

He helped Shiaree to her feet. "Tea." He growled.

Shiaree shivered. She'd never heard him use that kind of voice before. Ever.

Tea stiffened.

"If you ever come near Shiaree again you will pay for your actions. I swear it."

Shiaree kissed his cheek and turned to look at Tea over her shoulder. "He's mine. And I do deserve him."

Tea watched as Yami and Shiaree went through the doors and outside to the parking lot.

"Sweet Jesus!" Joey exclaimed as he opened his trunk and allowed Yami to place Shiaree on the bumper of Joey's Ford Explorer.

"What the hell happened?" Tristan asked as he saw the blood and newly forming bruises on Shiaree.

"Tea happened." Shiaree exclaimed as she put her hand to her head.

Yami put his hand on her cheek and she smiled as he pulled the first aid kit from Joey's car.

"She had a pass for me that told me to go to the counselor's office. I grabbed all my stuff and headed down the stairs and then she grabbed me."

"She's seriously that pissed if you're Yami's girlfriend?" Joey asked.

"I guess." Shiaree hissed as Yami dressed her wounds.

"Damn. She's messed up." Tristan sighed.

"Shiaree I'm sorry I got you into this." Yami replied as he moved the hair from her face and put it behind her ear.

She smiled softly as she took his hand. "It's not your fault Yami. She's psycho and needs to figure out her priorities."

She tapped his nose. "You're not one of them."

Yami smiled and kissed her forehead.

Shiaree grinned. "You guys feel like skipping the rest of the day?"

The boys hesitated until Tristan and Joey shouted with high fives.

Yami gave her a serious look. "Oh sweetheart! Lighten up! Ill get in trouble for fighting Tea anyway!"

Yami rolled his eyes with a smile as they piled into Joey's car.

"I thought you said you'd help me get him back!" Tea exclaimed through the phone.

"Patience invalid. You'll be rid of the Pharaoh's queen soon enough. Trust me."

Tea gritted her teeth at the person behind the glass, toying with the ring he had given her.

"I'm losing my patience smart ass."

"Well it's time for you to keep up your part of the deal."

Tea grinned. "My pleasure."

She lifted her skirt higher onto her waist and pushed up her breasts as she walked out the door and into the officer's quarters.

"You can't be in here!"

Tea smirked as she grabbed the security officer and began to kiss him wildly.

_Such a fool…_

With a snap she broke his neck.

She put the finger that housed the ring to his neck and suddenly stole his voice.

"Intruder alert! Code red!"

Suddenly guards were all in a frenzy. Tea quickly took the guard's clothing off and put it on herself, covering her face.

With that she took the prisoner and escorted him out onto the streets.

"Very well done my dear." With that he touched the ring and Tea shuddered as if power were going through her.

"I knew you'd be of use to me sooner or later."

_Who is the mysterious man? Find out in the next chapter : )_


	6. Chapter 6

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OR WILL EVER OWN YU-GI-OH! OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!_

**CHAPTER 6**

Yami leaned against the railing of the stairs waiting for Shiaree to come down.  
"Will you tell me where we're at least going?" Shiaree laughed as she walked down the stairs.  
Yami turned smiling at her beauty. "It wouldn't be much of a surprise if I told you would it?" Shiaree smiled.  
She was dressed in a neon purple dress with three quarter length sleeves and no shoulders. Her hair was tied with half in a pony tail the other half was down. The tied half was twisted into a bun that held a feathery hair pin that had colors in it like those of the Egyptian Goddess Isis. Her legs were covered by black fishnet tights and she wore brown boots that went to half her calf. And to fully top off the outfit, she the rose he had given her, which she always wore.  
Shiaree waved in his face. "You there?"  
Yami blinked. "Oh. Sorry."  
Shiaree smiled. "You don't look half bad yourself babe." Shiaree inwardly blushed to herself as she examined his outfit.  
He wore black tight pants that had a dark grey wash to them and a cotton white shirt with a simple short black tie that hung loosely around his neck. What made Shiaree drool was his amazing black boots with buckles on the front.  
"You can stare all night if you'd like." Yami smirked as he cupped her chin slyly.  
Shiaree smacked his chest. "Let's go."  
Yami grinned as he grabbed her coat and helped her slip it onto her delicate form.  
He wrapped his arms around her waist as he buttoned her coat.  
Shiaree shivered. "How can you see the buttons?"  
"I can feel just fine…" Yami whispered as his fingers gently slid each button into the correct place while still giving Shiaree shivers.  
"There." He replied kissing her cheek.  
Shiaree laughed. "It's almost like you don't want to go out tonight."  
"I'm just giving you a tease." He winked as he put his coat on.  
"Right." She rolled her eyes.  
_Damn it he's so convincing! _She thought to herself.

After the two had eaten dinner at their favorite Italian restaurant, _Bel Sole, _they walked arm in arm to the Domino History museum.

She looked at him quizzically but he smirked and turned his gaze to the tapestry blowing gently in the breeze.  
Shiaree smiled. "You know I love Egypt and hieroglyphs!"  
Yami smiled warmly back at her as he took her hand in his and led her through the museum.  
"Oh Yami look!" Shiaree said at every other thing.  
Yam rolled his eyes with enthusiasm as he went to her side where she was staring at a coffin of an Egyptian King named Aknamkanon. Suddenly his heart stopped, his breathing halted, and his eyes widened.  
Shiaree grasped his hand, staring into his eyes with concern. "Yami?"  
"That name…this coffin…why is it so familiar to me?" Yami whispered, talking to himself.  
She squeezed his hand tighter. "Yami?"  
He couldn't hear her. All he could see was this coffin. Nothing else around him existed. How did he remember this coffin?  
Suddenly he gasped as he remembered and heard something call out to him. Quickly he took her hand. "Come on, this way!"  
She followed him at a run as he led her through the museum. "Yami are you feeling all right?"  
He didn't answer as he opened the doors to the basement and they ascended the stairs.  
"Yami…" She breathed. Up on the wall, there were three huge stone hieroglyphs, and the closest one to them was the picture of the Pharaoh it seemed like, who was dueling someone else.  
"Yami that…that's you! And...Seto Kaiba?"  
"What does this mean?" Yami rasped.  
Shiaree left his side to ponder at the other hieroglyphs. She understood that he needed to be alone for a while.  
Suddenly she came across a display case that housed a gold necklace and on the end of the chain was a figurine of the Egyptian goddess Isis, the goddess of love.  
The color of her wings entranced Shiaree. They were the purest of blue, red, and green she had ever seen and on top housed a ruby sphere to symbolize the sun.  
"Yami, look at this."  
Yami was thankfully yanked back to reality and went to her side examining the necklace of Isis.  
"This was a gift to the Pharaoh's wife." Shiaree leaned her gaze to see the description.  
"It says that the Pharaoh gave this to his queen out of pure devotion for her. Whenever she wore it the ruby sphere would glow keeping the light and darkness of the world at bay."  
Shiaree read on. "The sphere's glow has been distinguished for centuries now, for only the queen and the love for her husband can keep it shining."  
Suddenly Shiaree's stomach twisted in nervousness.  
"You feel that too don't you?" Yami whispered in her ear.  
Shiaree nodded slowly as she kept her eyes on the necklace.  
"I have been expecting you, my pharaoh." They heard a woman whisper.  
Yami turned to see an Arabic woman in a white, shoulder less dress, her black hair falling onto her chest and a shining gold eye around her neck.  
"Who are you?" Yami asked as he slowly put Shiaree behind him.  
The woman smiled as she put her fingers gently to her necklace.  
"I am Ishizu Ishtar. I had seen your arrival with my Millennium necklace."  
Yami softly touched his Millennium Puzzle. Shiaree slowly slid further behind Yami.  
Ishizu tilted her head. "I have seen you as well, Shiaree Taoshi."  
Shiaree stood firm, lacing her fingers with Yami's. "What can you tell him about his past?"  
"He was a great king who saved Egypt from times of darkness, but history is destined to repeat itself."  
Yami squeezed Shiaree's hand.  
"You were about to destroy the evil, but you were locked away inside the Millennium Puzzle, unable to escape, until now."  
Ishizu took a step closer. "My pharaoh. You must go back and destroy the evil before it can destroy the future. You must rewrite history."  
"How can I go back in time?" Yami asked.  
"With the power of my Millennium necklace I can take you there."  
Suddenly Yami turned to Shiaree framing her face. "What about Shiaree?" He asked, keeping his gaze firmly to her eyes.  
"She must go too, for she is also a valuable key in destroying the evil."  
_Am I his wife?_ Shiaree asked herself.  
"Take us there." Yami commanded wrapping his arm around her waist.  
Ishizu nodded as she closed her eyes encasing Yami and Shiaree in a flash of white light.


	7. Chapter 7

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OR WILL EVER OWN YU-GI-OH! OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!_

**CHAPTER 7**

Shiaree's vision blurred as she put a hand to her head and leaned against the retaining wall of the palace.

"General!" A man shouted running towards her. He knelt by her side as she groaned.

"Oh…where am I?" She asked as she looked down at herself.

She was dressed in a white dress with long sleeves, her head and face covered by a coif.

The man pulled his head back slightly in surprise. "You are in Egypt, General."

"General?" She whispered looking at him.

"Um, yes ma'am. You're the lead general in the Pharaoh's guard. You have abilities no regular guard has."

"What do you mean?"

The man softly grinned. "Your agility is impeccable. At moments people don't even see you when you attack, and when you do attack it's with such lethal force that it's almost fascinating. That's how Pharaoh Aknamkanon gave you this position. You saved his life by risking your own."

This new bit of information hit Shiaree like a ton of bricks. It was like her whole life had been erased and she was trying to learn everything again.

The man cleared his throat for she was staring at him blankly. "Here let me take you to Master Shada. He will take care of you."

"Who?" She asked as the guard put her arm around his shoulders and his arm around her waist, steadying her.

"Your greatest acquaintance, General." He replied uneasily.

Shiaree's head ached like you wouldn't believe. Everything was happening so fast…she wanted to scream.

The guard took her into a large hallway with rooms on both sides and knocked on the third door to the left.

"Enter." Bellowed a man whose voice made Shiaree shiver.

Shiaree smiled softly at the guard who attempted to open the door, but to no avail.

"Here, let me." With that she slowly opened the door and her heart skipped a beat as she stared at the man by the balcony of a large window. The white, silk curtains were softly flowing in the breeze as he turned to look at her with a large smile.

"Sire, the Master General has become delirious from all the sun…"

Concern swept over his face as he hastily stood in front of her. "What do you mean?"

"She cannot remember who or where she is. She didn't even remember you Sire."

"Very well…thank you Mateo."

The guard bowed and thumped a fist to his chest as he exited the room.

The twinkle in his eye caught her attention and she was instantly captivated, allowing her to let everything go.

"Who am I Master Shada? I am so confused."

Shada's brow furthered in concern as his eyes seemed to scan her, moving very fast.

"You are Shiaree and leader of the Pharaoh's Royal Guard. You are the daughter to a commoner family, who all died due to plague."

He smiled warmly as if fondly remembering something. "You and I met when you first began as leader of the Royal Guard. You instantly impressed me with your talent and quick decision making. We became great friends immediately." Shada smiled

As soon s she saw him smile, all of the memories came flooding back…

_When she saved King Aknamkanon…_how she roundhouse kicked the assailant who held a knife and began charging to the Pharaoh.

_When she became General of the Royal Guard…_bowing before the Pharaoh as she was christened.

_Talking with Shada…_who had become her best friend because of her background, for he too lost his family, but in a fire. She would have never become what she is today without his help…

"You really aren't feeling well are you?"

"Just a headache…I'll be fine." Shiaree grunted putting a hand to her head.

Shada took her by her shoulders. "You should rest."

"I have to protect the new Pharaoh; he is being introduced to the masses today. I can't sleep knowing something may happen to him."

_Whoa…literally _everything_ must have come back to me when Shada smiled._

Shada smiled warmly. "Be careful."

"Always." Shiaree replied.

With that, Shiaree and Shada left the room. Shada squeezed her hand and she looked back with a wink as she went off at a run and jumped to reach the balcony where the new Pharaoh would address his people.

She stood in the shadows and crossed her arms scanning the crowds with amazing clarity. Being up so high she didn't expect to see their faces well, but she could see them as if they were standing right in front of her.

It began to puzzle Shiaree, but she couldn't think for long as the Pharaoh emerged from the foyer with a stout little man in toe.

She watched him stand to the balcony with utter confusion as his people greeted him with such loud cheers, you couldn't help but smile.

"Um…hi." He stammered.

Shiaree laughed to herself at his bluntness, but the people didn't seem to notice as they bowed in respect to him.

As she watched the Pharaoh look around with complete perplexity, it was as if he had experienced the same amnesia she had…

"Come my king! We have prepared a great ceremony in your honor." The stout man named Shimon stated.

The Pharaoh nodded wearily as he turned on his heel and began to walk back into his throne room. He caught Shiaree's eye and she immediately bowed in respect to him.

He seemed to stop for a few seconds as if examining her, but quickly dismissed himself.

"Mateo!" Shiaree shouted.

He turned his head and walked to her. "Yes General?"

"Keep guard of the outside perimeters. I shall be inside keeping an eye on the Pharaoh."

"As you command." He bowed in reply and Shiaree made her way back into the palace and slipped into the shadows.

Her jaw dropped as she looked at the throne room. It was massive with gold surrounding the Pharaoh's throne. The pillars and ceiling were so high she wondered if it went on forever.

The Pharaoh entered and everyone fell to their knees. Shiaree did a simple bow and she watched the Pharaoh walk to his throne. He looked so familiar, like she'd known him forever, yet when she tried to remember, they barely knew each other.

Again, as the Pharaoh took the throne, he looked utterly confused and…a little frightened.

"The time has come! Let us all welcome his excellence to the throne of Egypt with the Ceremonial Festival of the Pharaohs!" Master Seto bellowed as he held up his Millennium Rod.

Suddenly music began to play and women in colorful harem outfits began to dance before the Pharaoh laughing and giggling.

A blush came over Shiaree's cheeks as she began to walk in the shadows checking for suspicious activity.

Nothing of danger came up, but as she looked at the Pharaoh, he looked nervous.

She was enthralled by him for some unseen reason. He just looked so familiar! It really bothered her and she hated not knowing what it was.

Suddenly she sensed danger and turned to the doorway seeing a man with large amounts of gold, jewels, and clothing attached to him. He was very tan and had a scar on the left side of his face starting from his eye. He had dirty grey hair hid his face.

"Pharaoh!" He shouted and without thinking, Shiaree ran at him and brought him down onto his stomach.

"Stay down cretin!"

The man began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Shiaree growled.

"I'm surprised you even made it to the past, Shiaree! But you must follow your lover wherever he goes eh?"

She gasped as she looked to the Pharaoh, inevitably dropping her guard.

With that the man laughed and threw her off him and she fell to the ground with a thud, her coif falling from her head showing her face and her hair had fallen and sprawled out behind her.

There was mass chaos. The dancers, musicians, and spectators ran around screaming. The guards tried to calm them down and ushered them out of the palace.

"This is your guard? Pathetic! I would think you'd have tighter security Pharaoh!"

"Bakura!" He shouted.

Shiaree slowly got up and roundhouse kicked him in the stomach and punched him on the cheek.

"Stay away from the Pharaoh!" She shouted as he fell and tied his wrists.

He laughed again. "Foolish girl! Do you honestly think you can defeat me? You didn't even know my intentions even in the future!"

Confusion swirled around Shiaree, her headache getting worse.

_What in the hell was going on?_

She brought the man to his knees before the Seven Sacred Guardians.

"Threatening the King is a serious crime!" Mistress Isis answered as she took a step forward.

The man laughed. "There is no way you can contain me. We will destroy the Pharaoh like we did before!"

Suddenly there was a loud bang and a flash that caused Shiaree to back away, shielding her eyes.

As she moved her hand he was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OR WILL EVER OWN YU-GI-OH! OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!_

**CHAPTER 8**

Yami couldn't believe it. As soon as he saw her hair and her eyes…he knew it was her. He was about to approach her but she fell to her knees. Stopping him in his tracks.

"My King!" She shouted her hands curled into fists. She kept her head down as he approached her. "Please forgive me! It was my fault that that man got into the palace!"

"You better grovel!" Master Seto shouted in reply. "It is your job to keep the palace secure is it not General?"

"Yes sire!" Shiaree replied as though it were a military reply. Yami took a step back as Master Seto walked to her with anger in his step.

"Then what the hell happened, General?" Master Seto spat. Shiaree tried her best not to recoil.

"I wish I knew sire. I really do."

Suddenly Master Seto pulled back his arm and struck Shiaree with his Millennium Rod. Her head twisted but she remained in the bowed position.

"Master Seto that is quite enough!" Shada shouted as he went to Shiaree's side.

"No Master Shada! I must be punished accordingly for this foolishness!" Shiaree shouted through gritted teeth.

"You could not have prevented it! There is no way you could have known! It is done, it is over. No one got hurt." Shada whispered as he wrapped his arms around her slowly picking her up.

"Pharaoh, we must carry on with the festivities." Master Shimon whispered.

"What? I was just attacked and Sh –…" He hesitated. "The girl was almost killed!"

Master Shimon sighed. "Yes I know, but if you are uneasy then also will your people. You must show them resilience."

Yami sighed heavily as his eyes secretly searched for Shiaree but she was already gone.

Shiaree slammed her fist against the stone of her balcony, ignoring the numbing pain that came with it.

"How could I have not sensed it Shada?"

"It was not just you Shiaree. Neither Isis nor I sensed any danger, which we were supposed to given our power with the Millennium Items."

She turned to him and saw him leaning at the doorway. "Shada he could have died."

He sighed as he crossed into her room and took hold of her shoulders. "Do not torture yourself with it."

Shiaree sighed and turned her head away. Shada put his finger to her chin and pulled her back to him. She stared into his eyes as his hand slid against her cheek. Suddenly he brought her lips to his.

Shiaree's breath caught in her throat. She felt his lips against hers and she put her arms around his neck to steady herself.

Shada brought her closer to himself and they kissed gently for a little while longer until Shada softly pulled from the kiss and stared into her eyes.

"See? Nothing to worry about."

Shiaree smiled as she stroked the back of his neck. "I don't want to distract you from your duties."

Shada perked his head as he heard the music playing once again.

"Well we both have duties we must do at the moment…" Shada whispered as he slid his hand from her cheek to her neck slowly stroking the side of it with his thumb.

Shiaree closed her eyes and slowly leaned her head back, biting her lip. "Shada we must go back…it really is our duty to the Pharaoh."

Shada sighed as he laid his head on her shoulder. "You are right."

Shiaree brought his head up and she smiled. "But later tonight…"

He bellowed a laugh in reply that made her shiver. The two then proceeded into the throne room, hiding in the shadows so they wouldn't disturb what was going on. Now they had a fire breather and the Pharaoh watched with increased intensity.

Shiaree laughed to herself as she squeezed Shada's hand. "I should guard the outside. I know you can handle it in here."

Shada nodded and softly kissed her lips. Shiaree pulled him away. "Shada! They will see!"

He laughed again and Shiaree smacked him with a smile and a roll of her eyes. "Come get me when it's over."

He again nodded and Shiaree left to guard the outside perimeter.

But someone had seen the two new lovers embrace and kiss and it made his heart sink.

Yami could barely sleep. He kept dreaming that Shiaree was with Shada…he kept seeing their lips touch over and over…why hadn't she come to him in the first place? Was timing just bad or was it something else?

Yami sat at the side of the bed with his head in his hands, his bare chest gleaming with sweat from his nightmares.

He got up slowly and unlatched his door and went on a quest to find Isis.

Yami knocked on her door and she opened it in a matter of seconds.

"My King?" She asked perplexed gently wrapping herself in a silk robe.

"I must speak with you."

"Of course, please come in." She gestured for him to enter.

She took him to her viewing chamber. It was a room that was dimly lit by candlelight and held a brick structure that had water in it.

"What is this?" Yami asked as he sat down in front of it.

"It helps me see the future more in depth. My necklace alone only allows me to see parts of the future."

"So you knew I was coming from your necklace."

Isis smiled as she nodded. "Yes my King. I also know why you're here as well."

"I brought you to your past so you could figure it out, did I not?"

"Yes…wait _you_ are Ishizu Ishtar?"

She nodded. "I am to die like everyone else in this world but I am completely reborn in my own image. So, naturally, I was reborn as your guardian my Pharaoh."

"And you had control over that?"

"Oh yes. I had planned out my entire future with the power of my Millennium Necklace."

Yami stared at her dumbfounded.

"That's incredible." He sighed.

"You have come to question about Shiaree, yes?"

Yami sat up straight. "Yes. She does not seem to notice me. It's like it's not even her."

"Oh but it is her." Isis cupped her necklace and it glowed in reply. "She just does not remember the future."

Yami's stomach fell. "How is that possible?"

"When you two came into the past, she was uncertain about being a part of it. And consequently she has forgotten the future."

He nodded solemnly.

Isis stood and put her hand on his shoulder. "My King, you must forget her for you are already betrothed."

Yami turned back to her angrily. "What?"

Isis softly shied away. "To Princess Tatiana of Pakistan."

"No…no this can't be possible."

Yami closed his eyes and put his hands to his head.

_No…no! Ishizu would know what we were getting ourselves in to!_

Suddenly Yami opened his eyes to a small dark room that only had a small opening for sunlight.

He tried to stand but couldn't for his wrists were connected to the wall.

Yami perked his head as he heard someone laugh.

"Who's there?"

"Pharaoh…how can you not know it's me?"

Unexpectedly Tea's face came before him. "Your wife."

"Tea? No…no." Yami whispered as he turned his head from her.

It wasn't her voice, it wasn't her eyes. He could sense Bakura inside of her heart.

Tea sharply grabbed his chin and moved his head back.

"Why deny it? Is it because of Shiaree?"

A scream abruptly turned Yami's stomach and he became angry.

"If you do anything to her I swear…"

Tea laughed. "Oh please. You can't do anything…"

"So…relax." She whispered as she leaned in about to kiss him.

Yami's teeth were grinding out of anger. "No!" He screamed.

They were both shrouded in light the room becoming fully white and the chains fell from his wrists.

Tea fell back against the wall and Yami growled in anger.

"You have given yourself to the darkness Tea. Power has overshadowed who you are."

He walked to her and knelt in front of her. "You want to be a dancer Tea. If you give up the power of the darkness you can have your life. The life you want."

He gently put his fingers under her chin lifting it to see her. "I can see it in your eyes, Tea. You want to fight. Bakura is using you to get to me."

Suddenly tears fell down Tea's cheeks. "What did he promise you? Me? Full power?"

Tea nodded her head. "I want to see you happy Yami. I do truly."

"I know Tea." Yami smiled as he pulled her to him in an embrace. "Fight it Tea. Fight it."

Tea closed her eyes and held him tightly.

"Tea!" Bakura barked as he held Shiaree by the waist and a kamari knife in his hand.

Yami looked at Shiaree who was completely frightened.

Yami gently pulled Tea up. "Bakura! Your reign of terror ends here and now!"

Bakura put the knife to Shiaree's neck as Yami shouted for the Egyptian God of Slifer to assist him.

The dragon roared so loud that it made Shiaree shiver. Her eyes widened as she watched it all go down.

Slifer came behind Yami and Bakura began to back away and Shiaree slammed her elbow into his stomach allowing her to be freed.

"Sorry bub! I'm not going to be fried along with you!"

Shiaree stumbled to Yami as he called out his attack. "Slifer! Destroy Bakura and shine your light in the face of darkness!"

With that Slifer shot a bright light to Bakura and he screamed in agony as he became ashes in front of them.

Yami gave a sigh of relief as Tea gasped and fell to the ground.

"Tea!" Yami shouted as he held her.

"I guess once he died I'd have to too." She replied breathlessly. "Oh Yami I'm so sorry..."

Yami smiled. "It's ok Tea. I apologize too for not realizing you were in trouble."

Tea softly laughed. "Hey I didn't make it too obvious…he was controlling every bit of me so I had no chance of being rescued. It's ok I accept it now."

Tea turned her gaze to Shiaree, whose eyes were starting to water.

"Don't cry." She whispered

Shiaree slid next to her and took her hand.

"I give you all my blessings. You truly do deserve him. I'm sorry we didn't get to know one another."

Shiaree smiled as she tried to keep her tears at bay.

"I know Tea…but we'll see one another again."

Tea smiled as she took Shiaree's hand and put it on top of Yami's.

"Don't lose each other…Bakura has a nasty way of coming back from the dead…"

Yami's eyes narrowed in concern.

"Be careful…my friends…" Tea breathed.

And then she was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OR WILL EVER OWN YU-GI-OH! OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!_

**CHAPTER 9**

Shiaree awoke with a start as a clap of thunder rumbled through the desert and shook the palace.

She turned to the window to hear a loud screech of some sort of monster. She ran to the window to see the sky full of monsters. Shiaree could barely figure out what was going on when a blast from one of the monsters hit the palace directly on knocking her to the ground.

As she came to her senses, she could hear the palace falling apart, cracking and crumbling under the attack of the monsters.

Suddenly she remembered her dream. She remembered everything and she knew she had to get to the Pharaoh or all hope would be lost.

She quickly got to her feet and made it out her door, only to have it blocked by one of the support beams of the palace.

"General!" She heard one of the guards call out. She turned to see his face and he was in full panic. "The Pharaoh! He's gone!"

Shiaree's stomach dropped. _Oh Yami!_

"Take anyone you can find and make sure everyone in the palace is all right. I will go search for the Pharaoh."

"As you command!" The officer shouted. Shiaree quickly ran to the courtyard to see all of the creatures attacking the city, it was already ablaze with fire. Her head was spinning, her stomach was in knots, and she had to find the Pharaoh for he was her only hope.

"Shiaree!" She heard someone shout. She turned and saw Shada running towards her. He quickly wrapped her in his arms and she held back the shudder of her heart.

He put his hand to her cheek. "Thank the Gods you are safe."

Shiaree slowly put his hand down. "Shada, where is the Pharaoh?"

"He is with the rest of the guardians of the Millennium Items. He is safe, do not fear."

Shiaree internally took a sigh of relief. "Do you know what is going on?"

"It is Bakura. He has somehow obtained the necessary power to release all of these creatures and to destroy the city. We are doing all that we possibly can, but we have already lost Mahad."

"No, Mahad!" Shiaree spoke softly. Shada patted her arm. "I know, there will be a time to grieve, but we must remember our job."

Shiaree nodded as she and Shada ran to the far end of the courtyard where most of the activity was going on.

There was a blur of activity as they approached and Shada instantly called forth his monster to protect the Pharaoh, who too had brought about his monster, the Dark Magician.

There was a constant flourish of fighting for at least twenty minutes and then suddenly the monsters seemed to dissipate. Shiaree was then able to get a good look at the Pharaoh. She couldn't believe that the man she had fallen in love with five thousand years later was a great king of Egypt, it was almost too much to handle.

Suddenly their eyes met and an unbelievable surge of love and longing swept through her. Shiaree found it very difficult to keep her eyes from watering, but she saw it in his eyes, she knew that _he knew._

She cleared her throat and broke the gaze between them and looked out in to the city. It was torn to shreds; she knew she had to order her guard to help search for survivors. "Pharaoh, please allow me to release the Royal Guard to search for survivors in the city." Yami turned to her and softly smiled that warm smile he knew she loved. "Yes and please, be careful."

"As you command my liege." Shiaree bowed softly, but Shada put his hand out. "Pharaoh, allow me to accompany the General in her search." The Pharaoh looked at Shada with a severe glance of authority. "You may, Master Shada."

Shada thumped his chest with his fist and wrapped his arm around Shiaree as they climbed atop one of the Masters' winged creatures and soared toward the city.

_**I know it probably sucks, but at least I got it uploaded! **_


End file.
